


I gave her a T-Rex and she loved me

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [133]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan knew he was lucky because frankly his bride-to-be could’ve been someone he couldn’t stand, but there was an age difference there that made things a little bit of strains but not much of a one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I gave her a T-Rex and she loved me

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes has crawled out of the deepest depth of Hell to bring you another little mess of fic’s, this one was a request or demanded by my friend who I am calling Uncivilized-Understudy, who asked for a fic with Jordan Parrish and always a female Stiles Stilinski, and she wanted it to be an arranged marriage sort of thing but she wanted to the story be inspired by these words (yes, kill me now please): I gave her a T-Rex. And this is what happened.

  
Jordan Parrish had been signed to the Conservation list the second it was determined he had taken after his father as what was a called a Hellhound, for almost ten years nothing was heard from the agency who had the job of dealing with ensuring that the supernatural creatures didn’t go extinct like some of the animals in the animal kingdom did, but then a couple of months after Jordan had celebrated his twelfth birthday there came a letter that had his mother squeaking with joy and made his father hug Jordan tightly; it seemed a little Spark of a girl had been found in Beacon Hills, the thing was however Jordan was one of five Hellhounds that had a chance to impress the family of the girl who was about three years old, but none of that diminished the joy of his parents.

Jordan honestly doesn’t understand what the big deal is about this girl or the family but his parents are visibly nervous when they finally manage to schedule a visit with the Stilinski family, their flight and hotel are payed for by the Conservation Agency and they are met at the airport by a lady by the name of Talia Hale who says she works for the agency she seemed nice enough even if Jordan’s experiences with Alpha werewolves weren’t all that great. During their drive to Beacon Hills which was made the Alpha tells them that there would be Hunter’s watching over the visitation, Jordan knows immediately that his father isn’t happy about it the atmosphere inside the car changes and Jordan immediately huddles in closer to his mother who like the girl they are going to see is a spark.

`Matthew.´ his mom says voice full of warning, but his dad’s anger doesn’t subside instead he asks the Alpha rather snappishly, `Why should they need hunters for just a visitation, do they think us animals? ´

`There, ´ the Alpha said rather hesitantly, ` was an incident.´ an unpleasant feeling settles in Jordan’s stomach and he’s really glad his mother is there because she always makes him feel safe and better.

`What sort of an incident. Is the child alright? ´ Jordan’s mother asks which is followed closely by Jordan’s father asking, `What happened? ´ The Alpha breathes in and out slowly for a minute before answering with a voice that is anything but calm.

`A family of Hellhound, a father and his son as well as an aunt, whom I can’t name of course, misbehaved throughout their visitation.´ the Alpha sounds angry, `We asked them continuously to stop to leave once their true colors were shown,´ Jordan shifts a little bit closer to his mother because he feels like something very bad was coming and he couldn’t do anything about it, `they didn’t only insult Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski but they also suggested that their daughter could be bought like some dog.´

There were outraged what’s from both of Jordan’s parents.

`When Mr. Stilinski and I started to force them out of the house, the aunt and the father that is, the teenager, a fifteen-year old who clearly was spoiled to ruin announced he wasn’t leaving without his…´ the Alpha cut short the sentence and focused once more on her breathing.

`His what? ´ Jordan’s father ask and the Alpha answers voice rather tight and body rigid, `Bitch.´

Jordan honestly drops his bag of sweets at that because his dad said calling a woman or a girl a bitch was very-very wrong and disrespectful, his dad had said if he ever heard Jordan call someone a bitch he would rip Jordan’s tongue out. And from the way Jordan dad’s looks it’s clear that he’s not fine with the word being used.

`The boy announced he wasn’t leaving without his bitch, and instead of correcting the boy the father and aunt encouraged it by attacking us.´

`Wait.´ Jordan says voice revealing just how horrified he was about the idea that this other boy had tried to take the little girl from her parents, `They were going to take her, but she’s just a baby still. She needs her mom and her dad.´ that earned him a smile from the Alpha who gave a short nod.

`That she does. ´ Alpha Talia Hale says and Jordan thinks for a minute he might’ve done something right in her eyes at least.

`But the Stilinski’s are alright, aren’t they?´ Jordan’s father asks and he sounds mighty concerned for the well-being of the people they had yet to even set their eyes on.

`Mr. Stilinski suffered a few scratches and bruises, a cracked rib and Mrs. Stilinski who had made a move to stop the boy from dragging her daughter got a conscious when he pushed her away from her daughter, and a couple of bruises and two broken fingers when she made an attempt to save her daughter from the horrid boy.´ The Alpha pauses for a minute before continuing to tell them how the girl Jordan may or may not marry one day had been hurt the worst by the stupid people that Jordan’s dad clearly wanted to find and rip to pieces.

`While the boy was dragging little miss Stilinski Blodeuwedd towards the front-door, and we are talking about a little girl of three years old being dragged around by her tiny arm by a fifteen-year old boy,´ Jordan doesn’t like that part at all, Jordan wasn’t very big unlike what his dad had been at his age or how some of the other Hellhound boy’s he’d seen at Hellhound gatherings were but even Jordan knew he could hurt someone very much if they were even a little bit smaller or younger than him, and the girl with the name that made Jordan both cringe and laugh was very little and very young. Jordan made-up his mind that if he ever found out who this other boy was, even if Jordan wouldn’t be allowed to marry the little girl he was about to go see and spend some time with he would still try and beat-up the stupid older and much likely bigger boy because you didn’t call someone the b-word and you didn’t hurt people especially if they were smaller than you.

`When she grabbed a weak hold of the doorframe the boy yanked her by her arm which did not only dislocate her shoulder but also fractured her arm in two places and did some damaged to her wrist too.´

`Oh my God. Oh my God.´ Jordan’s mother says and she looks like she’s about to cry or be sick or perhaps both, which makes Jordan want to cry even more than he’d already felt like doing.

`No. No that didn’t happen, right? ´ Jordan’s dad asks but Talia sighs miserably and says, `Sadly it did. We’ve of course had the family removed from the Conservation list since.´

`But you aren’t removed from the list unless….´ Jordan’s mother starts and Talia nods and suddenly the mood in the car turns to something that has Jordan clinging tightly to his mother, while his father reaches out to hold her hand too.

~*~*~*~

Their first visitation with the Stilinski’s takes place on a warm summer Saturday, and although the beds at the very nice hotel were comfortable Jordan had his suspicions he wasn’t the only who hadn’t slept much the previous night and he was certain it wasn’t just his mind that had started to play around with the information Talia Hale had given to them on the drive to Beacon Hills; Jordan worried that the little girl would be afraid of him now after she’d experience not one but three abusive hellhounds but also a boy who was the same ages as Jordan who’d been pretty much mean to her the entire time, Talia had said the other boy hadn’t been all that great either although she ensured them to boy hadn’t hurt the little girl he’d still unpleasant enough to cause her to lie that she had a tummy ache and wanted to just go upstairs and cuddle. Jordan was fairly certain the other boy just hadn’t known how to behave with such a little girl, frankly Jordan had no clue how to do it either but he was just going to try to be himself and not say or do anything to upset the girl who might or might not one day be his wife.

As Talia Hale drove them to the Stilinski House Jordan held tightly on to the gift he was determined to give to the little girl, it was nothing special just a shoebox that held within it a few little things Jordan had thought the little girl might like such as Jordan’s favorite T-Rex and the stuffed toy bunny he’d had since he was a baby sure it had buttons for eyes and the bow it had once was long gone but it was still pretty nice in Jordan’s opinion, he’d also placed the fancy packages of crayons he’d been saving for a special occasion and the coloring book he’d won at a school raffle he hoped the little girl would like the My Little Pony images more than he did, the only things he’d actually bought with his hard earned money was a couple of hair clips; Jordan didn’t think much of the bow ones or the star ones or even the ones with the strawberry but he did like the jack-o-lantern hair clip and the cupcake ones.

Jordan could tell immediately who the hunters were and who the Stilinski’s were when they stepped out of the car, there was just something about the way hunters held themselves compared to the rest of the public, there was also the way they would look at you if you weren’t all human. Mr. Stilinski was at first stiff unable to relax as was Mrs. Stilinski both apologizing over the fact that their daughter was still having her nap, but Jordan had a suspicion that the parents wanted to first assess if they even trusted Jordan and his parents around their daughter, Jordan didn’t blame them and by the way his mother smiled and said it was perfectly fine.

Jordan found the talk between the parents boring even if Mrs. Stilinski allowed him to play a game on her laptop even if it was an educational game, then again the nature of the game might’ve added to his boredom but he wasn’t going to be rude about it nope after all the lady with the injured hand could one day be his mother-in-law. The grown-ups drank coffee as they always seemed to do and Jordan was given little bottle of organic—juice which was a whole lot of new to him but it might not been as tasty as a soda but it was good none the less.

By the time it was time for Blodeuwedd to wake-up both Mrs. Stilinski and Mr. Stilinski seemed perfectly relaxed going as far as inviting Jordan and his parents to stay over for dinner which earned them a groan from the hunters who’d clearly wished the visit would a short one.

When Mrs. Stilinski finally appeared with her daughter Jordan honestly felt like crying because the little girl had such a big and heavy looking cast on her arm, and she seemed really nervous about having to deal with another group of strangers but instead of crying Jordan waited patiently until Mrs. Stilinski was seated on the living-room floor with her daughter on her lap.

Jordan doesn’t even notice when Mr. Stilinski goes to get his daughter a sippy-cup because he’s just struck with a sense of awe because from what little he sees of the little girl he thinks she’s beautiful.

`Oh she’s adorable, and so pretty.´ Jordan’s mother says without thinking which causes both her and the little girl with pale skin that carried a scent of sunscreen to blush, but at least his moms unintentional blurt made the little girl to smile a little before hiding her little face against Mrs. Stilinski’s shoulder.

`Aww thank you, ´ Mrs. Stilinski says while gently combing her wingers through the wavy strands of brown that hangs down to the tiny shoulders, `John and I did out best.´

Jordan watches quietly as the little girl drinks form her sippy cup anxious eyes looking at him and his parents while Mr. Stilinski introduces them to her, once the introductions are made Jordan sets the small gift he’d brought down on the floor between him and the little girl and her mother.

`Look Blodeuwedd,´ Mrs. Stilinski says without making that odd name sound all that foolish, `Jordan brought a gift, isn’t that nice of him?´

`Fo’ me? ´ the little girl with a couple of dark moles on her neck asks rather hopefully. Jordan just nods.

`Daddy.´ the little girl says raising the sippy cup up to him and the father of the little girl took the cup without question, carefully the little girl slid onto the floor her yellow dress adjusting to motion revealing a little bit more of the shape beneath the light fabric revealing just how tiny the child was. Carefully tiny fingers start to unwrapped the papers Jordan had wrapped the large shoebox that had held his father’s work boots once upon a time, Jordan had wrapped the box in three different kinds of paper to make sure it was properly wrapped.

`A box?´ the little girl asks when the paper is gone sounding confused and a little disappointed but Jordan moves perhaps a bit too quickly because she flinches, but Jordan decides to ignore it and just lifts the lid so she could see the colorful tissue paper and paper-napkins he’d used to line the box with.   
`Oh.´ the little girl with the name Jordan couldn’t pronounce gasped before reaching into the box picking up the T-rex it was big and clumsy in her tiny hands but her eyes were lit up as she looked at it.

`He’s the best t-rex.´ Jordan announces ignoring the noise his parents make when they realize he’s just given away his all-time favorite toy, a similar noise arises when the little girl picks up the bunny but instead of either parents being mad at him they seem pleased with his actions.

Before they go outside with t-rex and bunny the little girl has her mother attaching a couple of the pins into her wavy rich brown hair, and she stands by the mirror in the hallway looking at herself with the clips while her mother covered her pale skin with sunscreen.

Blodeuwedd was very small and as they walked around in the back garden of the Stilinski’s Jordan stayed close catching her anytime she stumbled, and she stumbled a lot, at first she seemed close to crying every time he touched her but then she started smiling which was so much better than the look of fear that had flashed in her brown eyes before that.

Once she’s comfortable around him she starts babble most of it is pure nonsense but Jordan doesn’t mind it really. At some point as they settle on the small pic nick blanket which Mrs. Stilinski had laid out on the green grass not too far away from her and Jordan’s mother sat talking in Polish, it turned out that Mrs. Stilinski’s both parents were polish while Jordan’s mother had been born and raised in Poland and it seemed the two were thrilled to be able to talk in a language they’d grown-up around and while their mothers talked and drank tee their dads went back inside to play cards and talk about the so-called important stuff with Talia; the hunters reluctantly parted into three groups two went along with Mr. Stilinski and Jordan’s dad and the Alpha while one stayed near Mrs. Stilinski and Jordan’s mother while a man the little girl called Chis sat surrendered to sit with them on the blanket since the little girl demanded him to sit with them and to play the board game with them.   
By the time their visit ends its late and little Miss. Stilinski is barely awake enough to say goodbye, and Jordan is strangely happy when the Stilinski’s answer the question Alpha Hale asks about continuing to see if there would be a marriage between their daughter and Jordan with a yes.

`Would you like to have brunch with us tomorrow? ´ Mrs. Stilinski asks before they leave the house, `I know you’re flight leaves at four, and John has to go back to work at five, so if you’d like you could come here for brunch and the kids can play some more.´

The answer is of course yes.

~*~*~*~

At the age of fifteen Jordan and his parents are asked whether or not they would agree to Jordan marrying Blodeuwedd Stilinski who by that time had started to demand that people called her Stiles, Jordan doesn’t hesitate to say that he’d love to marry Stiles one day and both of his parents’ consent to it too, a week later a proper announcement was made that Bloseuwedd Stilinski and Jordan Parrish would wed.

But although they are engaged Jordan’s friends keep pushing him into spreading his wings, but Jordan doesn’t think it would be right for him to date some girl while engaged with another and frankly it would feel like cheating and that was the last thing he wanted to do to Stiles.   
Of course he knows other already arranged and engaged couples may date other people before marriage and even have sex with them, but Jordan just think it’s right not unless Stiles thinks it’s okay and he’s not going to have the sex-talk-thing with a seven year-old thank you very much.

~*~*~*~

Jordan joins the military simply because even after scraping for years to be able to afford to send him to college even the cheapest one there just isn’t enough money since Jordan hadn’t been able to grab a scholarship, his decision doesn’t only anger his mother but Stiles too which his bride to be makes perfectly known by refusing to so much as say a word to him not even when he gets on the bus but he’s still happy she and her parents came to see him off. He feels bad about upsetting her more so when he hears her say she wished she didn’t have to marry and idiot, but he hopes she’ll forgive him and understand that needs to do this in-order to make sure he can take care of her and the future family they might have one day, and he explains this to her in his first letter to her.

She may start sending him letters and even agreeing to talk to him on the phone now and again but each letter and call ends or at times starts with You’re Stupid or You’re An Idiot.

Jordan knows he’s lucky that she doesn’t seem to want to call-off their engagement because she could of course try and do such a thing, and considering he wasn’t financially secure and years her senior some judges would grant her the break-up.

Jordan frankly hadn’t expected to end-up neck-deep in a war-torn country two weeks after finishing his training, it had come as a shock to him as well as his parents and the Stilinski’s as had the sudden letter from the Conservation Agency that informed that due to Jordan being deployed to a hostile country Stiles would be by law required to be placed back on the Conservation list for the just-in-case thing; the message doesn’t go down well with any of them, the men of the family and Jordan end-up yelling at the apologetic Alpha while Stiles just looks terrified and her mother keeps saying that she wouldn’t allow her daughter to be treated like some piece of meat and Jordan’s mother curses Talia to hell and back, but in the end Stiles is back on the list while Jordan swears he’s not going to get killed and that he would skin the Alpha alive if anyone of the other Hellhounds so much as makes Stiles uncomfortable.

When it was time for Jordan to leave for a deployment oversees that might get him killed Stiles had cried and clung to him, the way she’d done the night they spent the night before and it broke his heart that his choices was the cause of her tears. She’s ghostly pale and trembling as he hugs her one last-time planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, and then both of her hands before handing her the small box, `Keep this safe for me okay?´

`What-what is it? ´ she sniffles and he bends down to kiss her the tearstained cheek, and as he rests his forehead against hers he says honestly, `It’s the ring I’m going to slips on this finger, ´ he gently strokes the very spot where the ring that would tell everyone that she Stiles Stilinski was taken and married to him would sit, she lets out a little gasp before pressing the box closer to her heart.

The order to get on the bus comes one last time and Jordan hears Stiles says as steadily as she can while crying, `You come back to me, okay.´

`Always.´ Jordan says before he turns his back to his family and bride to be.

~*~*~*~

Jordan learns quickly that although the government swears all of its men and women human or not are equals it is by no means so, and not just because of the discrimination of the same-sex couples but also by the way supernatural creatures working alongside the humans are treated. The protective gear is less on the likes of Jordan and werewolves, Kanima’s are often worked by their handlers to the point the crack stop shifting even while asleep, and while the humans get to go on leave even if it isn’t as often as it had been promised Jordan doesn’t get a single leave a piece of information that shocks him and when he questions this call he is told that’s just the way it is with his lot.

When he tells Stiles and his parents about this news they’re reactions are as one might imagine enraged, but then in true Stiles fashion she sets up a wedding day that would take place a couple weeks after her sixteenth birthday, Jordan admittedly feels elated because due to the whole Conservation law there is not a thing the government could do to stop him from attending his wedding and even less they could do about him no longer going back to being their lapdog.

Jordan can’t wait to see his young bride especially since she’d stopped sending him pictures because she wanted to surprise him once he came home because as she said it, `I’m no longer some little girl, Jordan.´ which of course he could tell by her letters too but still in his head he was just a little girl.

The time seems to crawl until the day finally arrives when Jordan is able to flip the finger at the men who’d treated him worse than the dogs that worked for the army, and maybe he’s less than mature behavior might have to do with him getting back home just day before the wedding when he’d rather have been able to spend a couple of days with Stiles instead of having to wait for their wedding day due to the damn traditionalists that dictated the interaction between him and his bird on the last day when they were yet to be as one.

Jordan was discharged from the Army with honors and even a couple of purple hearts and whatnots but he refuses to wear the robes his once masters would have him wear, instead he’d had Mr. Stilinski grab him something more comfortable and freeing to wear on his wedding day not expecting for it to be a fine three-piece-suite chosen by his wife-to-be in the pocket of the jacket he finds the little box she’d been handed what felt forever and a day ago, and he reads the note accompanying it.

_Hello my future husband, also known as the idiot who signed to serve our greedy country._   
_I haven’t looked at the ring, not once, because I had dad lock it up for me because I want to see it for the first-time with you at my side. So if the ring is missing it’s yours or dads fault._   
_I bet you’ll look so damn handsome in your suite._   
_I’ve missed seeing you, and having you here with me Jordan and I can’t wait for tomorrow to come._   
_Yours faithfully_   
_Stiles._

_P.S: Check the laptop dad brought you._

Jordan does as he is told and sits down on the bed and the light little machine on his lap starts humming softly and slowly he clicks on yes when he’s asked if he wants to proceed, he’s not sure what he expects but he doesn’t expect to see a clip of a tiny three-year old Stiles with her hand still in a cast seated at a tiny table coloring while a dark-skinned woman talked to her softly asking this and that about how she was doing and if she was still having nightmares or if she was still afraid that the bad boy would come and hurt her again.

Little Stiles shook her head and Jordan sees she’s wearing a couple of the hair clips he’d given her, she’s also got bunny on the table with her.

  
`No? ´ the woman asks and Stiles stops coloring and opens her little mouth to speak.

  
`Nope.´ she pops the p loudly, `Joldy gonna plotect me.´

  
Jordan can’t help the chocked out laugh that leaves him with an air of disbelief.

  
`Jordan? ´ The woman asks smiling a little at Stiles who just nods, `even if he’s not here with you? ´

  
`Yep.´ Stiles says as she goes back to coloring, `he say he would, I believe im. He gave me his favolit toy and evelyhting.´

  
`Oh really? ´ the lady asks and Stiles nods again very seriously, `An’ he got pletty eyes too.´ 


End file.
